My Life in A Song
by 0308benedictio
Summary: CHAP3 UPDATED! menulis lagu adalah keahliannya [a Chanbaek fanfiction romance, yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**My Life in A Song**

* * *

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other EXO member

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, drama

 **Warning:** typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

 **BAGIAN** **1**

 _ **a summer vacation**_

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki sekolah musik bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, itu menurut orang tua Baekhyun. Tapi laki-laki yang lahir 17 tahun yang lalu itu merasa bahwa satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa memuaskan obsesi anehnya adalah dengan memasuki sekolah yang baru di buka selama tiga tahun dengan akreditasi B _itu_. Sekolah musik tidak lah terlalu populer, apalagi di daerah seperti Bucheon. Masyarakat awam masih beranggapan bahwa lulusan dari sekolah itu akan sulit melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, apalagi mendapat pekerjaan. Ya, pekerjaan. Tak ada yang bisa diandalakan dari penghasilan sorang seniman musik, sekalipun ia terkenal. Masa hingar-bingar seorang musisi sukses setidaknya hanya bertahan selama 10 tahun, sisanya hanyalah keberuntungan.

Tapi karena pemikiran kuno masyarakat itulah yang membuat Baekhyun bersikeras ingin masuk kesana.

Baekhyun sadar dengan obsesi anehnya; kalau memang itu bisa disebut sebagai obsesi. Bukan pada seseorang atau benda, melainkan pada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya selalu merasa diinginkan. Baekhyun ingin selalu menjadi seseorang yang istimewa, spesial. Dan ia sadar betul bahwa memasuki sekolah regular hanya akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan, sama seperti saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ia bukanlah anak yang terlahir dengan segala kesempurnaan. Baekhyun hanya anak dari pasangan pedagang ikan dengan otak yang hanya mampu menghafal not dan plot komik, juga fisik yang selalu menghamabatnya di setiap bidang olah raga. Tak ada yang spesial.

Malam itu Baekhyun bertengkar hebat dengan ibunya, hingga wanita itu hampir menangis.

"Bukannya ibu tidak memiliki biaya untuk mnyekolahkanmu disana, tapi apakah sekolah macam itu mampu menjamin masa depanmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, menjadi anak pembangkang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan gaya Baekhyun. "Masa depanku tidak ditentukan dengan dimana aku bersekolah, Bu. Aku yang membuat dan menjalaninya. Jadi tolong sekali ini saja, izinkan aku sekolah disana."

"Ibu sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Byun Baekhyun." Itu yang terakhir di katakan oleh ibu Baekhyun sebelum wanita berumur 40 tahun itu memasuki kamarnya dan sengaja menutup pintunya keras-keras.

Satu minggu kemudian, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kembali pada ibunya. Perempuan dengan rambut yang tergerai sebahu itu memunggunginya. Menggunakan celemek warna biru muda, sedang memasak makan malam rupanya.

"Ibu." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Wanita itu hanya mendongak tanpa menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Ingin dengar sesuatu?" tanyanya sembari menduduki kursi piano tua yang berada di sebrang ruang makan. Sebuah piano Kingsbury miliki mendiam neneknya.

Anak laki-laki itu mulai meneka satu per satu tuts piano, dan beberapa detik berikutnya mulai melantunkan sebuah kalimat. Untk ibunya.

 _..._

 _You brought me my first toy,  
My first bike and baseball glove.  
You filled my heart with joy,  
And you filled my life with love.  
You taught me how to count,  
And how to say my ABC's,  
How to say "You're Welcome,"  
"Thank You," and "Pretty Please."_

 _You taught me "Our Father,"  
And "Hail Mary, Full of Grace,"  
And how to greet a neighbor,  
With a smile and embrace.  
You taught me that all things,  
Come from God up above.  
But most of all, sweet Mother,  
You taught me how to love._

 _You taught me that all leprechauns,  
Possessed a pot of gold.  
And that they had these unicorns,  
Back in the days of old.  
You taught me that a fantasy,  
Could end up with a scream.  
You taught me not to give up,  
Not to give up on a dream._

 _..._

Setelah kata 'mimpi' keluar dari mulutnya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa wanita yang seumur hidup akan dikaguminya itu telah duduk disampingnya; memeluknya.

"Ibu _kan_ tahu jika aku tak pandai dalam eksakta dan olah raga. Jadi tolong, biarkan aku menulis jutaan lirik dan menyanyikan milyaran lagu untuk ibu, ayah, dan Baekbeom."

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Ya, lakukan apa yang kau mau." Kemudian mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun, "Lirik yang indah, terima kasih."

Lagu pertama yang Baekhyun tulis, adalah sebuah lagu sederhanda dengan perpaduan nada dasar, untuk ibunya.

.

.

Sekolah barunya hanya terdiri dari dua gedung utama berbentuk L, sebuah lapangan dan sebuah aula pertemuan. Tak ada ruangan khusus untuk klub olahraga maupun klub yang lain. Lapangan sepak bolanya hanya sebesar lapangan voli, dan sengaja dibuat seperti itu untuk menghemat tempat. Aula pertemuannya tak begitu besar, mungkin maksimal hanya dapat di isi oleh 500 orang.

Tahun ini hanya ada sekitar 130 siswa baru yang mendaftar di sekolah musik JT. Nama itu merupakan inisial seorang pianis terkenal yang diidolakan oleh pemilik yayasan sekolah musik itu.

Baekhyun menempati kelas 1-C. Hanya berisi 30 oarang yang kebanyakan adalah wanita. Baekhyun duduk di baris ketiga dekat jendal, tepat di depan seorang anak laki-laki dengan telinga lebar dengan kaca mata berminus tebal; sepertinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin duduk di belakang, namun satu-satunya bangku deret belakang yang tersisa adalah di belakang si 'telinga lebar' itu. Baekhyun tak ingin bunuh diri karena pasalnya postur tubuh laki-laki itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa memperhatikan pelajaran jika terhalang tubuh besar laki-laki itu.

"Hai." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget akibat suara bass yang tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Ya?" dengan enggan ia menoleh ke belakang, tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol." Si 'telinga lebar' itu dengan santai mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Baekhyun setengah enggan menerimanya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman dekat."

Selain telinganya yang lebar, anak laki-laki itu ternyata juga memiliki diameter senyuman yang tak kalah lebarnya.

Chanyeol tak begitu bisa bernyanyi, membuat baekhyun heran apa yang membuat anak itu sampai berfikir untuk masuk ke sekolah musik. Sampai pada suatu hari Baekhyun tahu, si 'telinga lebar' itu menguasi 5 alat musik dengan fasih.

Chanyeol bilang ia suka menulis lagu, oleh karena itu dia dengan percaya diri yang tinggi mengajak Baekhyun dan beberapa orang di kelasnya untuk membuat sebuah grub band. Band _aneh_ dengan lima anggota itu hanya bertahan selama dua bulan karena satu per satu personilnya mulai lelah dengan Chanyeol yang selalu memaksa untuk memainkan lagu buatannya; yang menurut Baekhyun sangat jauh dari kriteria 'enak di dengar'.

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, mungkin sejak Baekhyun sadar jika jarak rumah Chanyeol tidak lebih 1 kilo dari rumahnya. Mereka berhenti di pemberhentian bus yang sama, sayangnya Chanyeol harus berjalan sedikit lebih jauh melewati beberapa blok dari rumah Baekhyun untuk sampai di rumahnya.

Sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun mau-mau saja berteman dengan si 'telinga lebar' adalah karena anak itu mampu memuaskan obsesinya. Entah dengan cara apa, Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa spesial. Anak laki-laki itu mau repot-repot menjemputnya, membelikan makanan ringan atau sekedar berbagi payung dengannya. Karena dulu, tak ada yang pernah berbuat seperti itu pada Baekhyun; selain kakak dan orang tuanya tentu saja. Namun belakangan Baekhyun menemukan alasan lain mengapa ia bisa cocok dengan Chanyeol, karena mereka sama-sama _kesepian_.

Tugas akhir pertama mereka sebelum libur musim panas adalah mengarang sebuah lagu singkat dengan durasi tak lebih dari dua menit. Mengarang lagu ada keahlian Baekhyun, anak laki-laki itu awalnya tenang saja karena merasa tugas itu terlalu mudah dan bahkan mampu ia selesaikan kurang dari satu minggu. Namun hal tersebut berubah menjadi mala petaka ketika sebuah senyuma konyol tampil di depan matnya dengan suara berat yang memekakkan gendang telinga.

"Kau akan satu kelompok denganku _kan_ , Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi anak itu terlalu percaya diri.

Baekhyun jelas tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya. Tapi di sisi lain ia akan menemui masalah besar ketika harus berada dalam satu tim dengan Chanyeol. Pertama, Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang keras kepala, kemungkinan besar anak laki-laki itu akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menggunakan lagu karangannya sebagai tugas akhir. Kedua, tidak masalah jika Chanyeol mengarangnya dengan baik, namun kenyataannya adalah Chanyeol hanya bisa bermain alat musik dengan book note tanpa bisa memadu padankan nada dengan baik.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, berharap keputusannya tidak membawa bencana. "Ya, kita akan satu kelompok. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memberikan syarat padaku." Lihat, belum apa-apa saja Chanyeol sudah mulai keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

"Ayolah, ini demi kebaikan kita."

"Oke, terserah kau saja."

"Kau hanya harus menulis liriknya, Chanyeol. Hanya lirik. Aku akan mengerjakan nadanya."

"Kau bercanda?" Chanyeol hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya tidak terima.

"Aku serius, atau kita tidak menjadi satu kelompok."

"Deal. Kau memang suka mengancam."

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum senang melihat Chanyeol yang sangat menginginkan untuk satu kelompok dengannya.

.

.

Liburan musim panas sudah berlangsung selama tiga hari dan selama itu pula Baekhyun hampir mati kebosanan. Cuaca di luar terlalu panas untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan sedang jika hanya bersantai di dalam rumah juga tidak terlalu berbeda. Ibu Baekhyun selalu membatsi penggunaan pendingin ruangan dengan alasan cicilan mobil bak terbuka ayah Baekhyun yang sampai sekarang belum lunas. Keadaan diperparah dengan Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar tentang tugas akhir mereka. Baekhyun mulai berpikir jangan-jangan anak itu berniat untuk mulai mengerjakannya minggu depan.

Berkat pemikirannya itulah Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil flip phone dengan sticker pikachu−Chanyeol yang menempelkannya−miliknya, dan segera menghubungi Chanyeol. Terdengar sekali bunyi beep dan telfon langsung diangkat.

"Ha−"

"Jangan bilang kau baru akan mengerjakan liriknya minggu depan, Park?!"

Chanyeol tertawa membayangkan tingkah Baekhyun yang berlebihan.

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh!"

"Maaf" Chanyeol masih menstabilkan suaranya. "Aku memang belum mengerjakannya, tapi bukan berarti aku baru mengerjakannya minggu depan. Mungkin lusa?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar belum mengerjakannya? Dasar Park sialan!"

"Tenanglah, kita akan menyelesaikannya sebelum hari Senin. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi juga berniat untuk menelfonmu."

"Ada apa?" respon Baekhyun, masih terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol jika temannya sedang merajuk.

"Besok kita keluar, ya?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak, memikirkan baik dan buruk yang akan terjadi jika ia keluar dengan Chanyeol besok. Setelah hampir satu menit hanya diam, akhirnya Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol. Lagi pula ia belum siap mati bosan di dalam kamarnya yang pengap.

Chanyeol memang bilang jika besok ia akan datang pagi untuk menjemputnya. Yang Chanyeol maksud dengan pagi adalah pagi _sekali_. Jam 8 pagi Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun, bahkana saat itu Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya dan belum bersiap sama sekali. Chanyeol dengan baik hati mau menunggui Baekhyun yang bahkan belum mandi selama lebih dari 30 menit. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah anak laki-laki tinggi itu tidak protes sama sekali.

"Maaf." Kata Baekhyun lirih mengakui kesalahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo berangkat."

Mereka mulai berjalan kaki menuju halte bus terdekat. Cuaca hari itu benar-benar panas. Baru berjalan sebentar saja rasanya baju Baekhyun sudah basah akan keringatnya sendiri.

"Memang kita akan kemana, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada dalam bus.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Rasanya Baekhyun seperti ingin membenturkan kepala Chanyel ke jendela. Bagaimana anak itu bisa tidak tahu? Bukankah dia yang mengajaknya keluar? Baekhyun yang sedari tadi kesal kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol entah sejak kapan sibuk dengan kamera pocketnya.

"Untuk apa kau bawa kamera?" tanyanya.

"Untuk memfoto, Baekhyun. Kau pikir untuk apa lagi?"

"Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak tahu kita akan pergi kemana, jadi untuk apa repot-repot bawa kamera?"

"Kau bawa baju ganti _kan_ seperti kataku kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Selain berkata bahwa ia akan datang pagi, Chanyeol juga menyuruhnya untuk membawa sepasang baju ganti.

"Kita berenang, ya?"

Sempurna. Baekhyun tidak memiliki satu alasan pun untuk menolak. Ia memang berencana untuk berenang, tapi entah kapan karena kakak laki-lakinya itu terlalu sibuk dengan organisasi baru yang ia pimpin di kampusnya.

Mereka datang lebih awal dari jadwal buka pemandian umum. Beruntung ada sebuah taman di dekat pemandian tersebut sehingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak harus duduk di depan gerbang pemandian seperti gelandangan. Baekhyun membeli dua minuman dingin dari sebuah mesin penjual otomatis. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia terlalu sibuk mengambil gambar hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti semak, rumput, cacing, burung dan bunga. Mungkin sinar matahari terlalu panas sehingga mengganggu kerja fungsi otak Chanyeol.

Setelah mendapat puluhan jepretan benda tidak penting dan foto wajah satu sama lain dengan pose yang menggelikan, barulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki tempat pemandian umum. Baekhyun berlari seperti anak kecil memasuki ruang ganti, melepas pakaiannya dan secara acak memasukkannya ke dalam loker tanpa peduli jika nanti bajunya akan kusut.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan tingkah temannya sambil tertawa. Ia memasang pelindung anti air pada kameranya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengabadikan setiap gerakan temannya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Sampai kameranya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Itu Baekhyun yang terpleset ketika memasuki kolam renang dan hampir tenggelam. Beruntung ada banyak orang disekitar yang menolong anak itu sebelum mati konyol di dalam sana.

Mereka berenang lama sekali, hingga Baekhyun merasa bahwa kulitnya sudah berubah menjadi coklat. Hari sudah hampir sore dan mereka memutuskan kembali ke taman untuk beristirahat dan mengisi perut mereka. Chanyeol membeli satu hamburger dan satu hot dog untuk Baekhyun. Mereka makan dengan diam dan cepat. Mungkin karena terlalu lapar.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku pinjam kameramu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membuang bungkus hot dog miliknya.

Chanyeol dengan santai memberikan kameranya pada Baekhyun, tidak peduli kemana anak itu akan membawanya. Yang ia lakukan sekrang ialah kembali ke kedai hamburger dan kembali membeli seporsi hamburger untuk mengisi perutnya yang masih lapar.

Mereka pulang ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Di dalam bus Chanyeol memeriksa kembali hasil jepretannya dan tersenyum geli melihat beberapa jepretan milik Baekhyun.

"Memangnya dimana ada balon udara?" Chanyeol berkata ketika ia menemuka foto balon udara dalam kameranya.

"Itu hanya replika, bukan balon udara sungguhan. Bagaimana? Aku pandai mengambilnya bukan?" Baekhyun menyombongkan diri, bangga akan hasil karyanya yang menyerupai benda asli.

"Lumayan, tapi aku lebih suka yang ini." Chanyeol menunjukkan foto Baekhyun dengan seekor anak anjing berjenis Cockapoo, sangat mirip.

"Ya, aku juga suka yang itu." Baekhyun berujar sambil sedikit menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar karena malu.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyelsaikan tugasnya dan telah mengirimnya ke e-mail Baekhyun. Dengan segara Baekhyun menyalakan komputer dan menghubungkannya ke sambungan internet. Ada satu notifikasi e-mail berisi lirik buatan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membukanya. Matanya membulat membaca setiap lirik kemudian tersenyum. _Jadi ini alasan mengapa anak itu membawa kamera_ −batinnya.

 _..._

 _Finally, summer has arrived.  
Fresh green leaves blow in the warm breeze,  
as I swim in the pool with eez._

 _With my friend who almost drown in cold-warm water  
Schools out and there is some fun to be had.  
Sometimes good and sometimes bad.  
It's to warm to stay in,  
and to hot to stay out. But I can't just sit here and pout.  
Thunderstorms are a bonus, tornadoes are not.  
Thank goodness we don't have hurricanes in backyard,  
that wouldn't be so hot.  
I see hot air balloons in the sky,  
but I don't ever think I would go that high.  
Hot dogs and hamburgers being grilled every night,  
or a nice picnic would be alright.  
Finally, summer has arrived, winter we have all survived._

 _..._

Baekhyun hendak mematikan komputernya, berniat segera mengerjakan tugasnya tapi satu notifikasi e-mail dari Chanyeol menghentikannya. Chanyeol mengiriminya e-mail, sebuah foto dirinya yang hampir tenggelam saat di kolam renang. Bukannya marah, Baekhyun malah menyimpan fotonya dan membalas e-mail Chanyeol.

" _Terima kasih, aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik." –_ diakhir dengan emoticon tersenyum dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n:**

thanks for reading.. saya sangat menghargai segala bentuk apresiasi dr kalian. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life in A Song**

* * *

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other EXO member

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, drama

 **Warning:** typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

 **BAGIAN 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak hal yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun. Anak itu terlihat seperti membangun benteng yang tinggi untuk siapa saja, tapi Chanyeol tahu benteng itu tak sekokoh kelihatannya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan satu palu kecil untuk merobohkannya, kenyamanan dan perhatian.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun selalu menggunakan hati dan perasaannya setiap melakukan sesuatu, terutama saat mengarang lagu. Karena itulah Chanyeol juga tahu, Baekhyun yang lebih menggunakan hati dari pada nalarnya, lebih mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Ia akan tertarik kepada siapa saja yang menurutnya menarik, dan yang paling penting mampu memberikan Baekhyun kenyamanan dan perhatian bagai Ratu.

Chanyeol mulai mengetahuinya ketika Baekhyun mulai bergonta-ganti pasangan, dari wanita hingga pria. Tak heran karena Baekhyun sedari awal mengkui bahwa dirinya seorang _pansexual_. Chanyeol tak begitu keberatan, menurutnya seseorang berhak tertarik secara sexual maupun tidak kepada apapun dan siapapun.

"Apa kau dari dulu seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat jam istirahat makan siang.

"Apanya?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan pipi penuh berisikan kimbab.

"Belum genap dua tahun kita disini dan kau hampir berpacaran dengan semua murid, apa kau gila?"

Baekhyun malah terkikik, "Entahlah, aku hanya tertarik dan ingin."

"Berarti kau tidak mencintai mereka?"

Hening cukup lama karena Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab.

"Cinta ya? Ngomong-ngomong, apa Chanyeol pernah jatuh cinta?"

Chanyeol gelagapan. Apa-apaan anak itu seenaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku berencana hanya akan jatuh cinta pada calon pendamping hidupku." Kemudian ia menjawab sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu, sama denganku."

Mungkin Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada semua orang itu. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memarahi dan menasehati agar tidak sembarangan menjalin hubungan dan mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, tapi di sisi lain ia takut jika setelah itu Baekhyun akan serius menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Hal lain yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapapun. Bergonta-ganti teman kencan bukan berarti ia harus mengobral dirinya kepada siapa pun, Baekhyun tak pernah melakukan skinship lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, aku bukan binatang yang akan berhubungan sex dengan siapa saja. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai malam pertamaku nanti." katanya saat itu.

Berbicara tentang sebuah ciuman, Baekhyun sangat pandai jika mendiskripsikannya menjadi sebuah bait lagu. Seakan siapa saja yang membaca lirik dan mendengarkan musiknya meresa bahwa setiap ciuman adalah hal berharga, sakral dan sangat indah. Entah bagaimana anak itu bisa melakukannya.

Baekhyun selalu mendapat nilai bagus ketika tiba saatnya mengarang lagu. Anak itu seolah hidup dengan di banjiri cinta setiap harinya. Semua lagu yang ia buat selalu berbau kasih sayang dan perasaan yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggelikan. Dan anehnya Baekhyun mampu mengungkapkannya dengan berbagai macam perandaian. Seperti saat anak itu menyamakan kehidupan percintaannya dengan senyawa asam dan basa, dalam lagunya yang berjudul _shattered._

...

 _You were an acid  
Destroying others  
Making them nothing  
And hungry for more_

 _I was a base_  
 _An innocent mind_  
 _Eager for adventure_  
 _Reactive to a select few_

 _We were neutralised_  
 _With me, you were tamed and docile_  
 _With you, I was someone new_  
 _Our beaker fell off the counter top_

 _And, shattered_

...

Saat mendengarnya, Chanyeol merasa konyol karena tiba-tiba ia ingin menjadi setetes cuka.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa mengarang lagu berkat menjiplak beberapa frasa romantis dari novel-novel romansa. Itu berhasil untuk beberapa guru yang tidak tertarik dengan karya tahun 80an. Tapi tidak dengan dengan seorang bujang berumur 40 tahun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol. Jika kau ingin menjiplak sesuatu, seharusnya kau mengambilnya dari transkrip kuno Yunani, bukan dari buku best seller seperti ini!" kata-kata laki-laki itu sambil membuang kertas Chanyeol yang berisi alasan mengapa seseorang yang jatuh cinta seperti seorang barbar menurut pendapat Johanna Lindsey.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Ia memungut tugas miliknya dan kembali ke bangku tempat ia duduk. Matanya masih menatap tajam kedepan seolah melubangi semua punggung teman-teman yang ada di hadapannya. Ia jelas akan memasukkan nama orang itu ke dalam buku catatan hitamnya.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang baik, sangat baik menurutnya. Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati membelikan pasangannya barang-barang seperti alat make up, baju atau sekedar aksesoris. Hal itu sering membuat Chanyeol bingung, ia tahu betul bagaiman perekonomian keluarga Baekhyun. Mereka bukanlah keluarga kaya atau seorang konglomerat, tapi Baekhyun santai saja saat menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli gaun wanita berwarna nila untuk kekasih barunya.

"Memang kau tahu ukurannya?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun dengan percaya diri mengambil satu gaun dengan ukuran tertentu, seolah anak itu sudah hafal berapa ukuran lekuk tubuh kekasihnya. Padahal kan mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitang 3 minggu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Man instinct, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia juga laki-laki. Tapi selama hidupnya ia tak pernah mengetahui ukuran tubuh kakak perempuannya, berapa lingkar dada orang itu atau sekedar lebar pinggangnya. Padahal Chanyeol sudah hidup bersama kakaknya selama hidupnya, sedangkan Baekhyun; ia baru mengenal gadis itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelah berbelanja banyak, mereka akan mampir sebentar di sebuah bakery, membeli kue warna-warni kesukaan Baekhyun dan kopi untuk Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia mau-mau saja jika Baekhyun menyeretnya ke tempat dengan dekorasi ala Blanda itu.

Hampir dua tahun mengenal Baekhyun artinya mengenal seluruh isi kota Bucheon. Sedikit saja ada waktu luang mereka akan memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota, mungkin sekedar ke toko kaset atau membeli hot dog di taman kota. Semua tempat hingga gang paling sempit pun pernah mereka kunjungi, tak ada yang salah hingga suatu hari nanti keduanya akan menyesal karena terlalu melibatkan satu sama lain menginvasi dan meninggalkan jejak di kehidupan masing-masing.

Semua berawal di awal bulan Desember. Chanyeol berencana mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun, anak itu mengatakan jika keluarganya sedang pergi ke Seoul untuk beberapa hari. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun selama sepuluh menit, memencet bel berkali-kali, meneriakkan nama temannya keras-keras, dan menelfon ponsel Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak aktif. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya iseng menekan gagang pintu dengan harapan tidak terkuci, tapi tidak pernah menyangka jika pintu itu benar-benar tidak terkunci. Merasa cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun dan keluarganya, anak laki-laki yang baru mengganti kaca mata tebalnya dengan lensa konta berwarna coklat itu dengan lancang memasuki rumah Baekhyun, langsung menuju kamar temannya yang berada di lantai dua.

Ia dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu berniat mengagetkan Baekhyun, suaranya sudah ia siapkan untuk memanggil temannya itu keras-keras saat secara bersamaan ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Halo Baek−"

Chanyeol tidak mnyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu pintu itu terbuka. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terkatup rapat dan perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur.

Baekhyun juga berada dalam situasi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Anak itu setengah tidak percaya, gugup dan bingung.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, keduanya masih sibuk menatap diri lawan bicara masing-masing. Chanyeol masih meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menggunakan gaun berwarna nila, wajah penuh make up dan wig di kepalanya.

"Kau kelainan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol sungguh tak menyangka jika ia mengucapkan kata-kata sekasar itu pada temannya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya meringis, mengiyakan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. _Ya, aku memang kelainan_ –katanya dalam hati.

"Keluar, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih diam dengan tatapan jijik di matanya, membuat Baekhyun semakin risih dan harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak.

"Aku bilang keluar, Park!"

Chanyeol pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Baekhyun kembali meringis, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening dan ada gejolak aneh di dalam dirinya. Ia menatap pantulan diri seorang Byun Baekhyun dalam kaca. Dia seorang gadis saat ini. Baekhyun adalah seorang _genderfluid_.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun ijin selama tiga hari karena sakit. Chanyeol menyesal, sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Tak seharus ia berkata sekasar itu. Ia sendiri heran, faktanya ia baik-baik saja saat Baekhyun mengaku bahwa dirinya seorang pansexual−saat itu Chanyeol masih tidak bisa membedakan pan dan bisexual. Dan sekaranga saat Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menggunakan riasan wanita, ia merasa mual karena telah menyebut Baekhyun kelainan.

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol kembali berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun lengkap dengan buah-buahan di tangannya. Ia sudah menghubungi ponsel temannya itu berkali-kali tapi hanya ada suara seorang operator wanita yang membalasnya.

Sepertinya harapan untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf secara langsung pada Baekhyun sia-sia, saat ibu Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa anak itu sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya memberikan buah-buahan yang tadi ia beli kepada ibu Baekhyun, dan menitipkan pesan kepada wanita dengan mata bulan sabit itu bahwa ia menyesal, sangat menyesal dan berharap jika Baekhyun masih mau berteman dengannya.

Seminggu Baekhyun tidak menghadiri kelas dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol panik. Ia sempat berpikir jika Baekhyun akan pindah sekolah.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya seperti orang gila ketika memikirkan hal tersebut, hingga ia tak menyadari jika ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Itu dari Baekhyun.

 _Datanglah ke rumahku sepulang sekolah._

Butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari pesan tersebut. Dan begitu membacanya, Chanyeol bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menunggu bel pulang sekolah yang masih dua jam lagi dan memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke rumah Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Chanyeol langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Hey, ini bahkan belum jam pulang sekolah. Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku dan masih mau berteman denganku"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan itu membuat dada Chanyeol sakit seperti di remas rantai.

"Masuklah, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu. Baru setelah itu, kau bisa memutuskan masih ingin bertemanku atau tidak."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Menebak-nebak apa yang ingin Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya. Ia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk jika sebenarnya Baekhyun ada seorang wanita yang menyamar sebagai laki-laki atau seorang transgender.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam, Baekhyun mengeuarkan box besar yang berada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Membuka box itu dengan sandi, setelah itu ia menunjukkan benda-denda yang ada di dalam sana pada Chanyeol.

"Aku seorang genderfluid, Chanyeol."

Itu adalah tatapan yang sama ketika Baekhyun mengaku bahwa dirinya seorang pansexual. Tatapan mata yang takut akan penolakan. Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol akan membencinya.

Dan yang paling penting adalah, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu genderfluid.

Baekhyun meringis melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, mengerti akan ekspresi kebingungan anak itu.

"Ada saat dimana aku bangun pagi dan merasa terlahir sebagai laki-laki, dan ada saat pula aku merasa bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita. Saat itulah aku mengajakmu membeli barang-barang ini." Baekhyun mengehla nafasnya sesaat. "aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengenakan rok dan berkeliaran walaupun aku sangat ingin, jadi aku hanya melampiaskannya sendiri di dalam kamar, tanpa diketahui siapapun."

Semua benada itu bukan untuk kekasihnya, itu untuk Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol memandangi sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh dan kebingungan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk anak itu, mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan ia bersedia meneri kekurangan Baekhyun seperti teman dekat. Tapi hal yang disebut logika menghalanginya.

"Jadi apa kau masih mau berteman dengan seseorang sepertiku?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Setidaknya Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, yang bukan seorang bipolar, dan selalu akan menganggapnya sebagai teman dekat. Mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun masih menjadi Baekhyun yang lama. Baekhyun yang pandai mengarang lagu dan suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Tapi setidaknya tak ada yang menjadi teman dekat Baekhyun selain dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah mengaku pada pasangannya tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hanya pada Chanyeol ia bisa terbuka. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa perlu melindunginya.

Tahun ketiga adalah puncak masa gemilang Baekhyun sebagai siswa. Ia mulai berani mengirim lagu-lagu ciptaannya ke produser musik terkenal. Tak jarang ia mendapat penolakan, dan ada pula yang menawarkan untuk membeli lagu Baekhyun dan dinyanyikan oleh orang lain.

Baekhyun tidak mau. ia ingin dirinya sendiri yang menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya, bukan orang lain.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, anak laki-laki itu tidak begitu berminat melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi atau mengajukan lamaran ke label tertentu. Ia berencana membuat grup indie dengan beberapa orang yang ia kenal lewat internet. _So typical_ –batin Baekhyun.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah anak agensi dari sebuah agensi terkenal di Korea mengiyakan tawaran Baekhyun dengan syarat Baekhyun harus mau menjalani trainee dalam jangka waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

"Aku akan berangkat minggu depan." kata Baekhyun.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di atap sekolah, menikmati beberapa makanan ringan dengan beberapa kaleng cider. Bouquet bunga masih lengkap tergeletak di samping mereka. Ya, mereka baru saja mengadakan upacara kelulusan bagi murid kelas tiga.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum, membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi temannya akan menjadi penyanyi dan pengarang lagu terkenal.

"Chanyeol, kau juga harus menjadi orang yang sukses. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan kita akan bertemu di belakang panggung sebuah acara musik. Aku sebagai penyanyi solo dan kau dengan band mu."

Hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan sudah bisa membuat jantungnya meledak-ledak. Kehidupannya terlihat bahagia dan sempurna. Membuat Chanyeol tak sabar ingin menjangkaunya.

Ketika matahari turun, Chanyeol yang telah mengantar Baekhyun hingga depan pintu rumah anak itu tiba-tiba mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna merah maroon pada leher Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar, Seoul dingin di malam hari. Aku takut jika agensi tempatmu nanti tidak mnyediakan cukup selimut."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali. Ia menghirup aroma syal yang sedang ia gunakan dalam-dalam, mirip sekali seperti aroma Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." katanya tulus.

.

.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya selama hampir satu tahun. Dan ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memberitahu jika ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Chanyeol tak bisa lebih dari bahagia.

Ia bangun pagi sekali. Merapikan seluruh sudut rumah kemudian membeli kue ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri di toko kue dengan dekorasi ala Belanda kesukaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tak akan repot-repot membawakan kue ulang tahun untuknya.

Dan sekitar pukul empat sore, Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya. Tubuhnya makin kurus tapi anak itu terlihat bahagia.

Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang semakin tinggi. Mengatakan betapa anak itu merindukan senyum konyol temannya besarnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan balas memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang berharap Baekhyun akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, konyol memang, tapi sungguh hal itu lah yang Chanyeol nanti-nantikan.

Dan sampai pelukan itu terlepas, Baekhyun tak kunjung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Anak laki-laki dengan syal merah maroon yang diberi oleh Chanyeol setahun yang lalu itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan sahabtanya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta adalah Baekhyun yang benar-benar berbeda. Baekhyun sangat bahagia bahkan hanya sekedar menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu. Dari keterangan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun sepertinya laki-laki itu hanyalah lelaki tampan dengan uang segudang. Chanyeol sempat mendengus ketika memikirkan bagimana jika laki-laki itu tahu Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, seorang genderfluid.

Namun Chanyeol bahkan belum selesai membayangkannya, Baekhyun sudah mengatakan jika laki-laki itu tau semuanya. Chanyeol memaksakan senyumannya, _mungkin laki-laki itu benar-benar lelaki baik-baik seperti yang Baekhyun katakan_ –batin Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Chanyeol. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu aku seperti tahu bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang akan kunikahi nanti."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi Chanyeol tidak perlu menunggu Baekyun mengatakan _ya_ ketika melihat pipi anak itu yang bersemu merah.

"Kau ingin dengar lagu demo untuk albumku nanti?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah akan debut?"

"Belum, hanya saja aku sudah mempersiapkan lagunya."

Baekhyun dengan seenak hati mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi piano di ruang keluarga milik Chanyeol. Anak itu mulai memainkan jemari indahnya diatas tuts tuts piano dan melantunkan lirik-lirik indahnya. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Baekhyun begitu penuh penghayatan. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar jatuh cinta.

 _..._

 _I always knew that love would come find me someday  
but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way  
you caught me off guard and took me by surprise  
but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes_

 _It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above_  
 _you were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of humor, talent, intelligence, beauty and love_  
 _"it isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"_  
 _we all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see_

 _From when you laugh to when you're upset, I still love the little things you do_  
 _especially hearing you laugh and seeing your nose wrinkle the same way mine does too_  
 _coming into this relationship has been hard at times but we've made it through_  
 _I know as long as we're on this journey together, there's nothing that we can't do._

 _Sometimes I wonder if what we have is too good to be true_  
 _too scared to get my heart broken and scared of the thought of losing you_  
 _but in the end, I trust in the author and perfecter of what I believe_  
 _because what we ask for in Him, we in return shall receive_

 _"Where your treasure is, your heart will be also" is how the saying goes_  
 _I may not know what tomorrow may bring, for God is the only one who knows_  
 _the one thing I do know is that you are my one and only_  
 _a treasure in my heart that I want to devote my whole life to completely_

 _..._

Chanyeol hampir gila mendengarnya. Sudah lama, lama sekali saat ia sadar ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun dan tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat penolakan bahkan sebelum ia mengutarakan perasaannya.

Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun bahagia, tapi melihat anak itu bahagia dengan orang lain membuat Chanyeol meragukan bahwa sesungguhnya Tuhan itu ada.

Saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan not terakhirnya, dan ketika mata kecil itu memandang Chanyeol dengan kelipnya. Chanyeol ingin egois sekali saja. Ia ingin beranggapan bahwa lagu yang Baekhyun nyanyikan tadi adalah lagu untuknya sebagai sebuah kado ulang tahun. Bukan untuk laki-laki bernama Joonmyeon _itu_.

.

Dan ketika punggung Baekhyun tak lagi terlihat di perpotongan gang, saat itulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa ucapan selamat ulang tahun terlalu mewah untuknya. Kue yang ia beli tadi pagi masih tersimpan rapi di lemari pendingin. Sama halnya Baekhyun yang melupakan− atau bahkan tak ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol mulai mempertanyakan statusnya sebagai _teman dekat_ Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **Genderfluid** \- a gender experience which changes in nature over time (sometimes a girl and sometimes neutral and sometimes agender, etc).

 **Pansexual** \- A person who is attracted to all genders (inculeded trans, third gender, etc).

maaf buat yang gak nyaman dengan pembahasan gender dan sexuality. well I believe that gender is not only between male and female, there's so many gender and sexuality out there that we probably didn't notice. Disini genderfluid berbeda dengan genderqueer, dan pansexual sangat berbeda dengan bisexual. jadi jangan di salah artikan ya..

anyway, thanks for reading.. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life in A Song**

* * *

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other EXO member

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre:** BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, drama

 **Warning:** typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

 **BAGIAN** **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A birthday fail_

 _._

Baekhyun selalu berfikir jika dunia yang ia jalani berpusat pada dirinya, jadi ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja pergi ke Brooklyn tanpa memberi kabar, ia tidak begitu peduli. Itu artinya Chanyeol secara tidak langsung memutus sebuah tali yang menghubungkan antara keduanya. Tapi rasa sakit dan kecewa itu, Baekhyun bahkan malu mengakuinya.

Dan selama masa berkabung itulah Baekhyun menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai kegiatan mulai dari latihan hingga pagi, menulis puluhan lagu yang belum tentu didebutkan, berkencan dengan Joonmyeon, hingga berkeliaran dengan riasan wanita selagi ia sempat. Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan selama di Seoul, tak ada yang begitu dekat dengannya selain Joonmyeon.

Maka dengan cepat rumor menyebar, membicarakan tentang Baekhyun si trainee ulet yang sering latihan dari pagi hingga pagi. Bodoh jika produser tempatnya bernaung mengabaikan potensi Baekhyun begitu saja, dan setelah hampir dua tahun menjadi trainee dan hampir kehilangan harapan untuk debut maka Baekhyun mulai merilis album perdananya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia mengeluarkan 11 track yang seluruhnya ia tulis sendiri. Dan separuh dari track tersebut menjadi hits selama berminggu-minggu di jajaran chart musik Korea Selatan. Dan begitulah cara Baekhyun menjangkau popularitasnya.

Wajah manis, suara indah, membuat Baekhyun mudah dicintai masyarakat. Empat tahun dalam industri tersebut sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk merasakan bagaimana manisnya sebuah kesuksesan dan popularitas hingga menjadi racun. Laki-laki itu mulai memanggil dokter psikis pribadi. Tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku masyaarakat yang beranggapan seolah ia adalah presiden Korea Selatan yang harus diikuti pergerakannya bahkan ketika ia sedang ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun mulai sering berteriak seperti orang gila. Nyatanya ia mulai bingung, mulai mempertimbangkan kembali bahwa seharusnya ia tak usah jadi penyanyi. Ia seharusnya sudah puas dengan hanya menjadi seorang penulis lagu yang di bayar denga royalti, jadi ia masih bisa bergandengan dengan Joonmyon di taman, nonton berdua atau mengenakan riasan wanita sambil minum soju di kedai pinggir jalan.

Kondisi Baekhyun diperparah ketika muncul penyanyi baru dengan popularitas yang melebihi dirinya. Ia tahu jika hal seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Baekhyun marah, karena fakta bahwa orang tersebut menyanyikan karya orang lain namun mendapat apresiasi lebih dari masyarakat. Nyatanya, tak semua orang peduli siapa yang menulis sebuah lagu.

"Baekhyun.."

Laki-laki berusia 26 tahun itu menegang sebentar, tahu siapa yang sedang memanggilnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan gelas anggur yang tadi digenggamnya, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol berdiri disana. Baekhyun mendengus, sekian lama tidak bertemu namun yang pertama kali ia dapatkan dari seorang Park Chanyeol adalah tatapan iba yang terlihat memuakkan ;ia benci dikasihani.

Laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu gelap miliknya itu perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun yang seperti akan hancur.

"Kau sering kemari?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menstabilkan kesadarannya sebisa mungkin, "Ini baru pertama kali, aku hanya ingin ganti suasana. Menyedihkan jika terus minum sendirian di rumah bukan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, seburuk itu kah hidup Baekhyun?

"Kau sendiri sering kemari?"

"Hanya kadang-kadang."

"Tunggu. Kau− kadang-kadang? Sejak kapan kau ada di Korea?"

Terdengar sangat jelas dari bagaimana Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol, laki-laki itu seperti sedang marah. Tapi kemarahan Baekhyun entah mengapa menimbulkan tarikan kecil di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Setengah tahun, mungkin."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Benar-benar berakhir, pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol sepertinya tidak berharga sedikit pun bagi laki-laki itu. Selama enam bulan di korea dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak memberi kabar, hal itu membuat Baekhyun sempat berfikir jika Chanyeol tidak mengenal teknelogi berupa telefon dan internet.

Hampir dua jam mereka berbincang, sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun −yang saat itu berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya di depan Chanyeol− untuk mengetahui jika Chanyeol sudah banyak berubah. Laki-laki itu bersikap lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya. Ia sudah memiliki tujuan yang jelas dalam hidupnya; tak ada lagi band indie khayalan miliknya, memiliki penghasilan berkecukupan, dan yang lebih penting Chanyeol-lah composer dari semua lagu yang menjajaki chart pertama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol yang Baekhyun anggap sebagai basa-basi.

"Kau pikir berapa umurku? Aku sepenuhnya individu dewasa yang tak butuh bantuanmu untuk mengantarkanku pulang."

"Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghubungi Joonmyeon untuk menjemputmu karena keadaanmu saat ini benar-benar buruk, Baek. Kau masih berkencan dengannya kan?"

"Ya." Suara Baekhyun terpecah ketika mengatakannya. Joonmyeon seperti orang lain belakangan ini, seiring dengan karir Baekhyun yang melambung dan bisnis Joonmyeon yang semakin berkembang, mereka semakin jarang mengucapkan selamat malam untuk satu sama lain. Kadang disitulah Baekhyun merasa bahwa Joonmyeon seperti berhenti mencintainya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan nomor Joonmyeon dan berharap lelaki itu masih sempat untuk menjawab panggilan darinya.

Lama sekali, hingga suara operator wanita menjawab panggilan Baekhyun seiring dengan helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu.

"Dia sedang rapat." Ungkap Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Kau bercanda? Ini jam dua pagi Baekhyun. Bisnis apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu hingga rapat di jam seperti ini? Perdagangan manusia?"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau begitu berisik? Aku masih sanggup pulang sendiri."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari bar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia, dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya berusaha memasukan kunci mobil pada tempatnya.

"Sialan!" umpatnya kesal.

Bermenit-menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa membuka pintu mobilnya. "Arggh!" jeritnya frustasi sambil memukul-mukul jendela samping mobilnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum sinis, _bagaimana hidupnya bisa begitu menyebalkan_?−batinnya. Air mata hampir saja turun dari kelopak matanya jika saja sebuah tangan besar tak mengambil kunci digenggamannya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

.

Baekhyun menangis semalaman, meracau bagaimana kehidupannya begitu menyebalkan dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

Chanyeol malam itu dengan sabar mendengarkan semua racauan Baekhyun, mulai dari ketika mereka masih di dalam mobil hingga keduanya sampai di apartemen mewah milik Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh kurus Baekhyun ke ranjang, merebahkannya di atas sana, dan memasangkan selimut hingga sebatas dada temannya itu.

Saat itu Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa lebih yakin ketika menerima tawaran untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Brooklyn. Meninggalkan keluarga dan juga Baekhyun, berharap ia akan menjadi seseorang yang cukup layak dipandang oleh Baekhyun ketika ia kembali nanti. Kini kesuksesan telah digenggamnya, materi bukan lagi masalah. Tapi semua menjadi tak ada artinya lagi ketika Baekhyun berubah menjadi sebuah gerigi berkarat tepat di depan matanya. Seharusnya ia tetap di Korea, menemani Baekhyun dan mendukungnya kapan saja, membuat anak itu tertawa, memberikan kedua tangannya untuk Baekhyun sebagai pegangan. Dan seperti yang ia tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Malam itu Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur memikirkan betapa bodohnya dirinya dulu.

.

.

Entah disengaja atau takdir, tapi Baekhyun merasa bahwa belakangan ini ia sering sekali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Entah itu di studio, kedai kopi, restoran cepat saji, hingga di tempat yang paling tidak terduga seperti kamar mandi umum sebuah stasiun televisi. Awalnya Baekhyun mencoba bersikap biasa, seperti menyapa dan berbicara seperlunya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya berkunjung ke kampung halaman mereka, dan makan kue sepuasnya di toko kue kecil dengan dekorasi ala Belanda. Seperti nostalgi, Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma roti yang sama seperti saat ia masih di bangku sekolah dulu, aroma daun musim semi, dan aroma syal pemberian Chanyeol dulu bahkan ketika lelaki itu tak mengenakannya. Hati Baekhyun menghangat.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol disela-sela acara makan kue mereka.

"Apanya?"

"Membawa notes kemana-mana dan menulis lagu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum seiring dengan matanya yang berkerlip itu menyipit, "Ya, kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku suka menulis lagu?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

Matahari mulai terbenam dan mereka hampir mengelilingi semua tempat di Bucheon. Awalnya Baekhyun berencana untuk langsung pulang, tapi dengan semangat ingin menjadi generasi muda yang produktif, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah orang tua Chanyeol. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun sudah lama pindah ke Korea, jadi dia sudah tidak memiliki tempat singgah di kota kesayangannya ini.

Malam itu, dibantu oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun merampungkan sebuah lagu dengan lirik yang ia tulis tadi siang. Lagu sederhana yang anehnya mampu membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat ketika menyanyikannya.

...

 _What city lights blind_ _  
_ _A megapolitan fog disguises_ _  
_ _Never ever truly conquer one_ _  
_ _Than a severe lamps of comfort hometown_

 _I miss the quiet nights, the trusted friends,_ _  
_ _The movie nights that never end._ _  
_ _I miss the smells and sounds and sights,_ _  
_ _The after-midnight-blinking traffic lights._

 _I miss the familiar streets and places,_ _  
_ _And I miss the most the darling faces_ _  
_ _Of friends and family and others as dear._ _  
_ _Oh, to have them again so near._

 _What city lights blind_ _  
_ _A megapolitan fog disguises_ _  
_ _Never ever truly conquer one_ _  
_ _Than a severe lamps of comfort hometown_

...

Baekhyun merindukan dirinya yang dulu.

.

.

Setelah kunjungan singkat ke Bucheon, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai membaik. Dengan komunikasi yang baik, keduanya tak begitu memusingkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, terutama setelah Chanyeol meminta maaf karena tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang rencana studinya ke Brooklyn.

Siang itu Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Chanyeol. Lagi dan lagi, Joonmyeon kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang tak akan berujung. Baekhyun sudah menceritakan bagaimana perubahan sikap Joonmyeon, dan tentu saja Chanyeol sangat menyarankan Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu.

Tapi tidak semudah itu. Baekhyun merasa bahwa tidak akan ada orang lain yang mampu menerima dirinya dengan segala keunikan seksual yang dimilikinya selain Joonmyeon. Dan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, ia melupakan opsi lain, yaitu Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa lagu." Kata Chanyeol untuk merubah topik pembicaraan bertema Joonmyeon yang sangat memuakkan.

"Benarkah? Siapa nanti yang akan menyanyikan lagumu? Tunggu, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin menyanyikannya sendiri?"

Chanyeol tertawa hingga kepalanya terlempar kebelakang, Baekhyun selalu menyukai bagaimana cara Chanyeol tertawa seperti anak kecil. "Tentu saja tidak Baek, aku tidak sepercaya diri itu untuk menyanyikan laguku sendiri."

"Tapi suaramu cukup menjual. Jadi siapa penyanyi beruntung yang akan menyanyikan lagumu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Minseok?"

"Lagi? Ayolah Chanyeol, kau tahu kan aku tak begitu menyukainya semenjak ia merebut predikat penyanyi solo terpopuler dariku." Baekhyun tertawa di akhir kalimatnya karena memang dia tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakannya, ia tak begitu peduli lagi dengan predikat-predikat konyol seperti itu.

"Baekhyun sunbae."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki memanggilnya.

"Siapa? Kenalanmu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo! Kemarilah!"

Laki-laki yang bernama Kyungsoo itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan plastik besar berisi makanan di genggamannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berhenti kemudian ia menyadari plastik besar yang di bawa oleh Kyungsoo. "Sekarang jadwalmu untuk membeli makanan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Oiya, kenalkan ini Chanyeol. Dia adalah orang yang menulis lagu The Beloved One yang di nyanyikan oleh Minseok."

Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut. Dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa laki-laki itu seakan ingin melompat dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Dan Chanyeol, ini Kyungsoo, Hoobae ku."

"Se-senang berkenalan dengan anda, Chanyeol-ssi." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Tapi tak lama senyum itu hilang ketika bola matanya bertabrakan dengan jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding restoran.

"Oh, astaga!"

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf sunbae, sepertinya saya harus segera kembali. Trainee lain sedang menunggu saya untuk mengantarkan makanan ini."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Dengan sedikit anggukan kecil, Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari restoran dan kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua.

"Dia adalah Hoobae favoritku." Baekhyun tida-tiba berbicara, membuat perhatian Chanyeol kembali berpusat padanya.

"Usianya dua tahun di bawahku, tapi dia memiliki masa pelatihan lebih lama dariku. Tiga tahun, Chanyeol. Selama tiga tahun ia berlatih dari pagi hingga pagi, seakan waktu 24 jam sehari tak cukup lama untuknya berlatih. Aku tahu betapa keras ia berusaha tapi entah mengapa pak tua itu tak kunjung membiarkannya debut."

"Dan sebagai senior, kau seharusnya membantunya." Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Entahlah. Merayu pak tua itu untuk mendebutkannya, mungkin?" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau gila!"

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, sekarang pukul 3 pagi dan ia baru saja tiba di Korea setelah menuntaskan konser solonya di Taiwan dan China.

Baekhyun hendak langsung memasuki apartemennya tapi ia mencium sesuatu yang aneh. Aroma lafender menyeruak ke indera penciumannya. Dan ada seberkas caha kuning yang berasal dari arah dapur. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, dan ia melihat meja makannya telah diisi oleh lilin aroma terapi, dan dua gelas wine. Kemudia ia menoleh ke sisi lain dapur dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berdiri memunggunginya. Ia merasa hafal dengan postur tubuh itu dan memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya.

"Joonmyeon."

Laki-laki bernama Joonmyeon itu berbalik menghadapa Baekhyun, menampakkan senyum yang begitu Baekhyun rindukan.

"Selamat datang." Katanya dengan suara lembut yang menghangatkan telinga Baekhyun.

Mereka menghabiskan malam berdua, menghabiskan sebotol anggur, dan bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing selama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Maafkan aku karena mengabaikanmu beberapa minggu terakhir." Kata Joonmyeon tulus.

"Tak apa, kita sama-sama sibuk. Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Harusnya aku juga berkunjung ke kantormu beberapa kali, tapi nyatanya aku tak pernah."

"Baekhyun."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin kita tak lagi saling mengabaikan, aku ingin kau tetap dekat disampingku. Oleh karena itu, berhentilah menjadi seorang penyanyi."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, Joonmyeon menyuruhnya berhenti menjadi seorang penyanyi? Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, mematiskan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi dan semua yang dikatakan Joonmyeon adalah nyata.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Baekhyun mulai lepas kendali dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Hei, hei. Tenanglah." Dengan lembut Joonmyeon meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menenangkannya. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Aku ingin kau selamanya bersamaku, ikut kemana pun aku pergi. Jadi Baekhyun−" laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, dan mulai berlutut. "−Menikahlah denganku."

Entah sejak kapan, sebuah cincin telah tersemat di jari manis Baekhyun.

"Joonmyeon..."

"Dan kau masih tetap bisa melanjutkan hobi menulis lagumu, Baek."

Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia. Lelahnya hilang entah kemana. Laki-laki itu kemudian berhambur memeluk tubuh Joonmyen, mengecup bibir orang yang dikasihinya itu.

Mereka melanjutkan malam berdua, saling berbagi pelukan hangat hingga pagi. Tapi anehnya, kebahagian yang Baekhyun rasakan tak sampai membuat anak itu berkeinginan membuka notes miliknya dan menuangkannya menjadi beberapa bait lagu. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, Baekhyun tak sebahagia yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

Chanyeol sengaja datang 15 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pagi-pagi sekali, Baekhyun menghubunginya dan memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa laki-laki itu memiliki kabar bagus yang harus ia ceritakan. Chanyeol tak peduli sebagus apa kabar itu, yang ia pedulikan adalah raut wajah bahagia Baekhyun saat menceritakannya. Karena akhirnya, Chanyeol mendengar suara kegembiraan dari temannya itu.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol juga memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa ia juga memiliki sesuatu untuk di ucapkan. Rencananya, Chanyeol akan mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa lagunya akan dirilis bulan depan, tepat di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!"

Suara itu, Chanyeol kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia pun kemudian melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan sang pemilik suara agar menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau datang lebih awal."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya punya banyak waktu luang hari ini."

"Jadi, apa berita bagus yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun sangat kegirangan?"

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kita pesan dulu."

Setelah memesan dan pesanan mereka datang. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seolah orang itu akan menceritakan rahasia terbesar milik negara.

"Jadi, Chanyeol."

"Ya?" chanyeol menanggapi sambil meminum sedikit kopi pesanannya.

"Aku akan menikah."

"Uhuuk.. uhuuk.."

"Oh, asatagah! Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau akan apa tadi?"

"Menikah. Aku akan menikah dengan Joonmyeon."

Chanyeol ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan beranggapan bahwa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya karena ia baru saja tersedak kopi, bukan karena mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan menikah. Tapi itu sia-sia, Chanyeol seakan tak asing lagi dengan rasa sakit ini. Seperti dejavu saat beberapa tahun lalu Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Joonmyeon. Apa kali ini anak itu akan menulis lagu baru tentang pernikahannya?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan karirmu?"

"Aku akan berhenti."

Semudah itu Baekhyun mengatakannya. Impian yang dulu diraih anak itu susah payah sekarang akan dilepas begitu saja demi seorang laki-laki bernama Joonmyeon. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah terima.

"Rencananya, aku akan mengadakan konfrensi pers saat ulang tahunku nanti. Aku akan memperkenalkan Joonmyeon, jujur akan seksualitasku pada publik, mengatakan jika aku akan mundur dari dunia hiburan, dan memulai hidup baru bersama Joonmyeon."

Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat indah di mata Chanyeol. Begitu indah hingga Chanyeol ingin menangis.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi, Baek. Kau serius akan mengorbankan karirmu demi laki-laki itu? dan bukankah hubungan kalian sedang tidak akur dan sekrang kau bilang kalian akan menikah? Jangan main-main denganku."

"Aku serius, Chanyeol. Sangat serius. Karena aku mencintainya. Aku sedang berada dalam posisi bahwa aku sanggup menyerahkan isi dunia dan semua yang kudapat hanya untuknya Chanyeol."

Baekhyun serius, Chanyeol dapat mengetahuinya dari tatapan laki-laki itu. Dan Chanyeol, sekali lagi, tak ingin menghancurkan keseriusan temannya itu.

"Aku harap kau bahagia."

Lagi, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum seolah ia sedang tidak mematahkan hati siapapun.

"Jadi, berita apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Tak ada, aku hanya membual saat itu."

Ya, Chanyeol bahkan sudah kehilangan selera untuk membicarakan lagunya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi, Baek. Aku baru ingat jika aku ada janji."

"Apa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sedang memiliki banyak waktu luang?"

"Itu tadi, sebelum aku ingat jika aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang."

Baekhyun terlihat tidak suka, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa datang ke ulang tahunku."

"Akan aku usahakan."

.

.

 _ **6 Mei**_

"Dari siapa?"

"Kyungsoo. Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir, hari ini adalah peluncuran single pertamanya."

"Benarkah? Aku harus memberikan ucapan selamat padanya."

"Tapi anak itu masih merahasiakan siapa penulis lagu yang ia bawakan itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tertata rapi, "Memang siapa yang peduli tentang si penulis lagu? Selama penyanyi bisa membawakannya dengan baik, itu sudah cukup."

"Baekhyun, semua sudah siap. Apa kau akan memulai acaranya sekarang?" suara teriakan manager Baekhyun menghentikan percakapan mereka.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sebuah mini hall tempat dimana pesta ulang tahun sekaligus konfresnsi persnya dilaksanakan. Acara seharusnya sudah di mulai sepuluh menit yang lalu,tapi bintang utama acara kali ini masih belum datang, yaitu Joonmyeon.

Waktu terus berjalan, tamu mulai menanyakan mengapa Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka acaranya, dan Joonmyeon masih tetap belum datang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sangat pucat." Chanyeol mulai khawatir karena Baekhyun mulai tidak tenang dan keringat mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol, tolong informasikan bahwa lima menit lagi acara akan dimulai, aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi ketika berjalan menuju kamar kecil. ia sudah memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk, ia juga sudah memikirkan bahwa hal ini mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa akan seberat ini. Wartawan, keluarga, dan teman. Semuanya sudah hadir. Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tidak ada Joonmyeon disini?

Baekhyun sudah menghubungi laki-laki itu ratusan kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia bahkan mencoba menghubungi perusahaan milik Joonmyeon tapi semua staff mengatakan bahwa ia tak melihat Joonmyeon sejak pagi.

"Baekhyun." Itu Chanyeol, "Semua orang sudah menunggumu."

"Ch-chanyeol."

"Tak apa, ada aku disini."

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, Baekhyun menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya selama perjalanan menuju hall. Nyaman, kenapa baru sekarang Baekhyun sadar bahwa genggaman tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat di telapak tangannya.

Seharusnya Joonmyeon yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum _sayang-aku-disini_ andalannya, bukan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Joonmyeon yang menggandeng tangannya saat ini, bukan Chanyeol. Seharusnya hari ini berakhir bahagia, bukan seperti ini.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba membatalkan acara konfrensi persnya, tapi membiarkan wartawan meliput acara ulangtahunnya. Tanpa adanya Joonmyeon, konfrensi pers itu tak ada artinya. Semula ia berniat untuk tetap mengatakan tentang kemundurannya dari dunia hiburan dan tentang orientasi seksualnya. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya mati-matian.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, memotong kue ulang tahun pertamanya yang ia berikan kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sambil menangis. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, beranggapan bahwa itu adalah tangis bahagia yang Baekhyun tujukan pada sahabatnya. Namun nyatanya tidak.

"Bagaimana ini, Chanyeol?" katanya disela-sela pelukan mereka. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rasanya bisa sesakit ini."

"Ya, aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya."

.

Setelah acara usai, Chanyeol langsung mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya. Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis sejak lama, ia bahkan sudah bisa tersenyum dan bergurau dengan teman seprofesinya. Tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak bernah benar-benar tersenyum malam itu.

"Nyalakan radionya, Chanyeol. Aku ingin mendengarkan lagu debut Kyungsoo."

Dengan patuh Chanyeol menghidupkan radio tepat sebelum lagu milik Kyungsoo− _yang ia ciptakan−_ diputar di radio untuk pertama kalinya.

...

 _You were my little hometown,_

 _somewhere I could stay forever,_

 _somewhere I could grow old in,_

 _somewhere I was content._

 _I was your little hometown,_

 _somewhere you grew up in,_

 _but wanted to leave in the long run,_

 _somewhere you were never content._

 _We used to sit by the pond,_

 _and talk about the future,_

 _I talked about ours_

 _but you talked about yours._

 _We lie under the stars,_

 _realizing how minute we were,_

 _I got lost within the galaxy in your eyes,_

 _while you never took notice of mine._

 _If I told you that I loved you,_

 _(which I never did)_

 _I know it'd never cross your mind,_

 _to tell me you loved me back_

 _(because you never did)_

 _In your eyes, I was just your little hometown_

 _Stranded in the middle of nowhere,_

 _Somewhere you'll never reach far._

 _In me, you thought you'd never make it anywhere._

 _So just like every protagonist in every story ever told,_

 _you ditched your little hometown._

...

"Chanyeol, antarkan aku pulang." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan suara terpecah, matanya memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"Iya, Baek. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di apartemenmu."

"Bukan, aku ingin ke Bucheon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mendukung ff ini :)

maaf gak bisa kasi thanks to dan maaf banyak cerita yang belum kelanjut, semester tua ;_; harap maklum ya

dan maafkan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana

:* xoxo


End file.
